Dark Queen
The Dark Queen is a power-hungry space-faring sorceress and the main antagonist in the Battletoads beat 'em up videogame series. She is the leader of the Mutated Rat Pack and the Psyko-Pigs, she is sworn enemy of Rash, Zitz and Pimple, the BattleToads. According to the BattleToads Arcade game (which she strangely did not appear in as the lead villain, minus a small cameo), she is 6 Feet Tall and weighs 126 lbs. She is wickedly beautiful, having black big hair, and a voluptuous body clad in a black dominatrix-style skimpy and tight black bathing suit with high boots. History The story of The Dark Queen varies. In the short-lived cartoon, The Dark Queen would stop at nothing to get the mystical amulet around Princess Angelica's neck, even if it meant executing her. In the Nintendo Power comicbook based on the first Battletoads game, the Dark Queen was made as the main villain in a videogame made by Technicians David Shar, Morgan Ziegler and George Pie. She somehow snuck out of the game and changed the technicians into Toads. We also learn from this comic that The Toads’ Mentor, Professor T. Bird, used to accompany the Dark Queen on her quest for universal domination as he was once madly in love with her. Why he rebelled against her is still a mystery. Kidnapping Pimple and Princess Angelica In the very first BattleToad game, The Dark Queen was responsible for kidnapping Princess Angelica and BattleToad Pimple. This leads into an epic rescue mission for the remaining BattleToads Zitz and Rash. To make sure the Toads do not make it, The Dark Queen sends Big Blag and Robo-Manus to terminate the two. For every level beaten, The Dark Queen would grow more and more annoyed and irritated by the players' success. When the player reaches the Dark Queen, she will attack from above by spinning in a violent massive powerful tornado formation. Once stopped, the player will have a chance to attack her. If the Dark Queen is standing still, a mere touch will deal 3 hit points. If the player defeats The Dark Queen, she will find a way to escape as Zitz and Rash leave with Angelica and Pimple. Gameboy Adventure On the BattleToads Gameboy game, it is said that the Toads Rash and Pimple get distracted by an exotic thorax dancer, secretly the Dark Queen in disguise. Kidnapping both Toads, remaining Toad Zitz goes off to rescue his friends. Despite mocking the players success (much like in the NES/Genesis/Amiga Game), you never actaully fight The Dark Queen in this game. However, when the game is beaten, she promises to return with a great vengeance. Teaming Up with the Shadow Boss A year after her crushing defeat by the Battletoads, the Dark Queen allied herself with the Double Dragon villain known as the Shadow Boss in the Sega Genesis and Super NES game "BattleToads and Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team". In the game, she provides the role as the last boss in the game once the Shadow Boss is defeated. Her attacks include teleportation through rings of fire. The Gamescape In the Super NES game "BattleToads in BattleManiacs", The Dark Queen once again appears as the role of the lead villain. She teams up with Silas Volkmire to take care of Rash and Pimple after sending her army of Psyko-Pigs to kidnap Zitz and Machiko, the daughter of Mr. Yuriko Tashoku, the President of Psicone Corperation. Like in the NES/Genesis/Amiga game, she grows annoyed for each advancement the player makes. When fighting The Dark Queen, she attacks with Skull Heads beaming out her staff and teleports from place to place. The player only as a limited amount of time to attack the Dark Queen before she teleports again. Quotes Gallery Images The Dark Queen's Staff.jpg|The Dark Queen's Staff The Dark Queen and the Shadow Boss.jpg|The Dark Queen and the Shadow Boss The Shadow Boss and the Dark Queen.jpg|The Shadow Boss and the Dark Queen The Shadow Boss & the Dark Queen.jpg|The Shadow Boss and the Dark Queen The Dark Queen & the Shadow Boss.jpg|The Dark Queen and the Shadow Boss Malignant Dark Queen.jpg|A square silhouette of the Dark Queen. Defeated Dark Queen.jpg|A square silhouette of the defeated Dark Queen. Trivia *The character has received considerable attention due to her sex appeal as well as for being one of the first major female villains in videogame history. Category:Tyrants Category:Female Category:Dark Forms Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:One-Man Army Category:Crossover Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Double Dragon Villains